


Hungry For His Interest

by MemberOfThatAnonymousGroup



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemberOfThatAnonymousGroup/pseuds/MemberOfThatAnonymousGroup
Summary: What if someone other than Monty has interest in Winston? Would he go along with it? I don't know, I suck at summaries so just read it 😂
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm not a native English speaker, you might find some grammar mistakes and I would be more than happy for you to point them out, so I could improve myself. Because improving my language is one of the main reasons for me to be posting here.

Zach, Diego, Monty, and Luke were hanging out at Charlie's House, playing video games when Luke, who was concentrating on the battle against Zach, said all of a sudden: 

"So, I've been thinking lately, since we're going to college in few months I should probably experiment with guys, you know to figure out whether I'm straight or half gay"

Zach scofed: "half gay? you mean bisexual, but yeah go on .. "

"And you're saying this now because you want to experiment with one of us?" Asked Diego sarcasticly while laying on the bed propping himself up with his elbows waiting for his turn to play.

Luke shouted in disgust: "Ew no!"

"Ew?!! Wow!"  
Everyone burst laughing at Diego's fake hurt tone.

Luke justified: "Don't get me wrong, Diego. You're handsome and all but you're not really the one on my mind. "

"So you do have someone in particular" Zach asked almost beating Luke in the game.

"Yup."

"Who is it?"

"The new guy from Hillcrest."

Charlie who was concentrating in a spiderman comic book between his hands said:" Oh yeah he's okay I guess."

Monty entered the room with a sandwich in his hand, making himself comfortable on the bed after raiding Charlie's refrigerator. He said with a full mouth:

"Who's okay?"

Diego answered: "The new guy from hillcrest" 

Monty's heart skipped a beat: "What about him? " he tried to act normal at the mention of Winston. Diego siezed the opportunity of the distraction and took a full big bite from the sandwich between Monty's hand. He didn't mind it, he just wanted them to elaborate more without him asking again and exposing his interest. 

"Mmm yum! This is really good, did you make it by yourself or did Charlie's mom make it for you? "

"Here, you can have it." If giving Diego the sandwich that took him 20 minutes to make- gathering the ingredients, washing and cutting the vegetables, then toast it- would make him speak up and answer his question, then be it.

Diego didn't answer, he was busy savouring the sandwich.

"Luke wants to "experiment" with him" said Zach leaving the controler to make the quotation sign with his fingers after winning the battle with a smug smile. 

If Monty's heart skipped a beat few seconds ago, it definitely skipped few more by now. He gathered all the careless attitude he got to say "Yeah right, as if he'll be interested."

Luke narrowed his eyes :"Why wouldn't he? "

" Well ...... " He trailed off "he's a fag"

"So?"

"fags always have someone around. They can't stand being single for a fucking 5 minutes. It's like they breathe teeny tiny cocks that only them could see, while everyone else breathe oxygen."

Everyone burst in laughter that could shake the walls of the house. But Monty hated how he sounded like, he was sweating at the nonsense that came from his mouth. 

Winston and Monty hooked up few times, and when Winston transferred to Liberty, Monty completely ignored his presence making himself clear that he's not interested in any kind of relationship with him or even friendship. Winston took the hint and stopped trying.

It was painful at start for both of them, avoiding eye contacts and praying that no teacher would put them in the same group for any project, it was hard but Monty thought it was for the best, they had good sex, they enjoyed it and that's it. No need for strings or attachments. No need for anyone at school to know about it or even suspect it.

They changed the subject after laughing about it. But little did they know about the storms in Monty's mind. He feared that Winston would be actually interested in Luke and they would date and fall for each other. Then he'll have to deal with Winston hanging out around him often. He hoped that Winston would be smart enough to reject Luke.

Next day, before starting the geography class, Winston was sitting in his place upfront sorting out his papers. Luke whispered to his friends: "wish me luck". He left his place at the back heading over to him while the others silently cheered to him except for Monty who was pretending not to care about the whole thing by playing with his phone but secretly looking over at them.

Luke was smart, he didn't want to ask Winston out on a date, because he might come up with a lousy excuse covering up his lack of interest. He had to use a bait.

"Hey.. Winston, right?" He started.  
Winston stopped whatever he was doing and cluelessly replied: "Hey?"

"It's Luke"  
"Hello Luke"  
He fidgeted with his fingers nervously or more accuretly pretending to be nervous to act as the troubled guy.

" I've being having a hard time with math lately, and I was hoping you would help me out a little. It could save my GPA from dropping down" 

Winston smiled innocently at the role Luke was perfectly playing, he shook his head slightly:  
"You're asking the wrong person, I'm not good at math."  
"How about English?"

Winston sensed something off but didn't say anyhting, he looked puzzled.

"I have few subjects that I struggle with, math English, chemistry." Luke tried to save the situation.

" Okay, I can help you with English."  
"Great! " score, he took the bait. Luke thought.

" Meet me at the library during the break time."

"Oh shit, I'm busy at the break, I have to write my history assignment, can we meet at Monet after school?"

"Yeah sure, no problem"

"Alright then see you at 4, don't be late"

"Okay"

He left Winston heading back to his chair and gave the cheering guys high fives in the air.

After school, Winston was at Monet waiting, he ordered a drink and busied himself with his phone. A screeching sound by the chair beside him being pulled out had caught his attention. 

"Sorry, coach kept us for a meeting" Luke said panting while sitting, he was 30 minutes late. 

He put his hand on Winston's thigh apologetically : " I hope you didn't wait for long"

Winston shifted in his chair to brush Luke's unwanted touch : " We said at 4, so I was waiting since 4 sharp" he said with annoyance that he tried to mask with a smile. He didn't want to sound bitchy but time was valuable to him, he could do tons of things in 30 minutes. 

Luke didn't say anything to that. So Winston said kindly: " shall we start"?  
"Yes, please"

While they were getting their books and papers from their bags, Luke's friends entered the coffee shop with an unusual silence they seated themselves away at the opossite side where they can watch everything from afar. Winston saw them and accidentally made eye contact with Monty who was unable to stand the sight of Winston with someone else interested in him. They exchanged a brief look and immediately scatter their gazes somewhere else. Monty was sweating nervously at that, he stood up and went to the cashier to distract himself and order his coffee leaving his friends at their table.

"So, what the poet is trying to imply is that she's so precious to him like a hidden treasure that no one should know about and .... "

Luke's huge rough hands laid on Winston's skinny soft hand. Winston stopped and looked at his face then at his hand repeatedly as if warning him about the unnecessary touch.

"I really appreciate your help today, I didn't know who else to ask."   
Winston pulled his hand gently and mumbled uncomfortably: "It's fine don't mention it. Let's finish this poem and I'll explain the other one."

Few minutes later, Winston was busy writing something on the paper when a curly strand of hair kept falling on his face, he moved it back repeatedly but it kept escaping ending up on his face, Luke took the liberty to invade his personal space and brushed the curl away tucking it behind his ear: " I like your hair but you really should do something about it" his hand lingered on Winston's face who was frozen with utter discomfort by the touch.

He didn't want to misread Luke's actions, but the last one confirmed everything. He was about to ask him nicely to never touch him and let them finish what they're here for.

But among all the negative traits of Luke, impatience was the most prominent one of his personality. He grabbed Winston's face with his big hands alomst covering it and kissed him with force, Winston groan in pain and surprise then pulled away immediately with some struggle. 

"What are you doing?" He asked with a shock mixed with anger.

Luke found the sight of Winston's redded swollen lips more inviting, so he whispered with a voice that tried to be gentle but failed : "Hey it's okay, no one is paying attention anyway."

He tried again and held Winston's face but he was pushed in a force that knocked out his balance sending him on the hard floor with a loud thud.

He stood up immediately not expecting this skinny guy to be able to push his giant body with one try, he was angry and his pride was hurt by the fall and the rejection. He said with a loud voice attracting more of people's attention : "I thought you're gay! "

Everyone at the coffee shop went silent looking at them. Winston noticed how quiet it is now, he scanned the place making eye contact with tons of people, his heart was pounding with fear and embarrassment. He looked back and answered with a low voice that only Luke could hear: "I AM gay! I just don't fuck anyone with a penis!" 

Luke let out a sarcastic short laugh: "yeah of course! you don't fuck but you get fucked with anyone with a penis! Faggot!" 

Winston wasn't the kind of person who wants to be the center of attention in the room, but Luke's loud voice made him that so he decided to go along and embarrass him like he did: 

"Yet, here I am not wanting to be fucked by you! "

Monty, who drank his espresso tiny cup like a tequila shot then went to the restroom to waste his time, came out to a complete quiet place, he looked over where the customers and his friends were looking nervously. He found a knocked up chair behind Luke and a seated Winston looking at the standing guy infront of him with a challenging gaze. He shuffled closer to his friends and asked:

"What's going on?"

"I think Luke fucked up" Zach shook his head.

Monty couldn't help but notice how intense Winston is, he stood up and was shakily gathering his books and papers, shoving them inside his bag without his usual care to avoid creases, then he tried to leave but Luke was blocking his only way out like a mountain. 

"I got to go." He mumbled.   
Luke didn't move, his fist was clenched as if contemplating whether he should punch him or not before he leaves. Monty thought this doesn't seem good last thing he wants is to stand up for the guy he used to fuck secretly against his friend and teammate.

He got closer: "Luke what the fuck is happening here?"

"Nothing." with that he moved away a little barely making a space letting Winston pass by and brush him with his body on his way out.

One of the employees left his place behind the counter and asked: " Is everything okay guys?"

Luke brushed him off "Yeah it's cool" and went to gather his stuff too.

Their friends left the table and joined them, Diego started: "Dude what the fuck? He was clearly not interested the moment you touched his hand! "

Monty was lost between them, touched his hand? He looked at them trying to figure out what they're saying.

Zach added: "it wasn't just the hand, the first kiss too gave it away, he literally pulled away in seconds, he wasn't interested, seriously didn't you see the signs?!"

He kissed him?! Now Monty was boiling with anger, and clearly it wasn't one kiss because Zach said "first kiss" there was a second too, what happened here while he was being a coward hiding in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror?!

Luke sighed and said: "I thought he was being a tease."

"Well, you thought wrong. "

"I think what you did is called sexual harassment" Charlie said while sitting on Winston's chair playing with the straw of the unfinished iced coffee he left.

"Fuck you guys." Luke said angrily feeling ganged up by his own friends who were supportive of his idea and stormed out.

Monty took the opportunity and followed behind, he could care less about Luke at this moment, he wasn't following his friend, he was trying to follow Winston who vanished few minutes ago. Monty stood in the street unable to figure out which side he walked. He fetched his phone from his pocket and without thinking dialed Winston's number. Three rings and it clicked ..

"Winst ..."

"Fuck you and fuck your friends, Monty" 

His voice was trembling trying to cover it up with the angry obscene language.

"You sent your friend to harass me"  
" What?! No, I .... "  
" Do you really enjoy hurting me?"

He said the last two words with a whisper because he couldn't pretend that he wasn't crying from the moment he left the coffee shop anymore.

He hung up without giving any chance for Monty to explain himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, Winston didn't show up at school. Monty was missing his presence, even if they don't speak to each other, he enjoyed looking at him from afar smiling and interacting with other students. It was Friday so he won't be seeing him for 3 days and perhaps more if he decided to skip Monday too. He took his phone and sent a text:

_"Hey, you're absent, are you okay?"_

He felt stupid with his question, are you okay? Of course he's not, he probably spent last night crying or being upset.

After class he called him few times to be answered by his voicemail message. " _Hey it's Winston, I'm not available right now, leave a message and I'll call you back, thank you_ "

He didn't leave a voicemail and he didn't get a call back.

Monty hated Luke at that moment especially that he didn't show any remorse to what happened, he spent his day like any other day. Laughing and joking with everyone. He was pissed off at him. And it got worse when he entered the lockers room to change before practice and found him surrounded by few guys ..

"I'm telling you guys, he's been giving me smolders every time I pass by his desk in class"

Monty thought: this isn't true. He might have smiled to Luke but he didn't do it because he was interested in him. Winston is one of the most genuinely nice person he had ever met and smiling to others was part of his daily communication.

One of the guys asked :"So what did he do after you kissed him?"

And of course he skipped the part where he was pushed and humiliated infront of all people in the coffee shop.

"He started playing hard to get, he wanted me to try harder. But you know what, I don't have time for that kind of shit, you're either in or out"

Zach and Diego snorted together at the nonsense they were listening to, but they didn't say anything and kept getting ready for practice.

Monty ,who was barely restraining himself from killing Luke right there ,closed his locker aggressively and everyone went silent and looked at him.

"It's time to practice" he said leaving the room.

He didn't know how to drain his anger except in the field. They were practicing for the upcoming match next week. Luke, Monty, and Diego were in red team while Zach, Charlie were blue.

The coach blew his whistle announcing the start of the game. Monty who was carrying the ball running to score did a twist, aimed for Luke and sent him to the ground with an unexpected hard push and scored. Coach whistled again.

"What the fuck!! We're in the same team!" He complained with anger.

Monty stopped in his track mumbling an insincere apology "sorry, I didn't see you" while Zach helped Luke off the ground.

Another whistle to start, the ball was with the blue team, Monty was running again toward Luke and for the second time he knocked him off harder this time.

Justin passed by and said :"Dude chill." 

Diego was observing what's happening. He didn't understand the aggression behind Monty's actions, this wasn't a football practice to him it was a battlefield.

He couldn't punch him in the coffee shop for what he did because that would require a lot of explanation, so he decided to take it in here where aggressive behaviour is the highlight of their sport.

Luke took off his helmet and stood up heading for Monty: "Fuck you De la cruz, are you blind?! Did you not see me again?" Their faces were inches apart. Monty needed more anger from him so he was trying to provoke him more: "actually I saw you but you were blocking my way with your slow fat ass."

And that's it. That all it takes to make Luke grab a fistful of Monty's shirt to stabilize him and remove his helmet. Monty was glad because now he can punch him and justify it with defense. He let Luke punch so hard to be thrown on the ground. He didn't defend himself, not yet, he took few punches more enough to bruise and bleed him. The teammates were trying to break the fight but Monty flipped him and got on top of him sending his right fist to his face repeatedly like punching a bag. As quickly and hard as he could. He wasn't just angry because of the whole coffe shop thing he was more angry because he lost winston for good this time. Winston thinks it was his idea. He won't take his calls and won't reply to his messages, and undoubtedly sooner or later he'll block him and go to college cutting all ties with him and never hear from him again.

Zach pulled Monty up, barely managing to hold him, angry Monty was a wild animal that needs to be tamed by multiple guys at once. Justin stepped in and pulled him too. Luke got up staggering with Diego and Charlie's help, dizzy from the assault. It was true that he was as huge as a mountain but Monty was stronger and faster.

The coach came late jogging: "Hey! Hey! What the hell happened here?"

Everyone said at the same time : "Nothing"

They knew better than to get in fights, coach Kerba doesn't take violence lightly.

"Nothing my ass!" He glanced at Luke and Monty with their bleeding faces: "Both of you are banned from playing next game."

"What?!" Zach exclaimed.

"We're done for today!"

Coach Kerba left the field heading to his office while Zach followed him like a puppy begging him to reconsider his decision.

"Coach please, you can't ban them. We'll lose the game."

Monty gave Luke a disgusted look while Charlie took him away to the lockers room to tend to his wounds.

"You too, let me stitch you up" Diego said to Monty pulling his arm guiding him to the benches. Because last thing they want to do is letting the two wild animals in the same room.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Diego asked quietly while rumbling in the first aid kit.

Monty sighed: "Nothing."

"You went completely loco in that field over nothing?!"

"I've got some shit at home alright!"

"Bullshit!"

Monty winced at the contact of the soacked cotton pad with alcohol to his cut.

"We've known each other since grade 8" Digeo said

"Grade 7 actually" Monty corrected

"Yeah yeah the point is .. I know when you're lying"

Monty was silent, his heart was beating fast now with nervousness. What was he supposed to say to him?!

"He's been getting in my nerves lately, okay?"

"How's that?" Diego pressed.

"Didn't you hear him in the lockers room?! he was lying about that guy!" He hated how upset and angry his voice sounded like. He hoped that Diego won't notice it, but he did so he decided to dig deeper and deeper..

"So?"

"So, You never tarnish someone's reputation like that"

"Since when do you care about a random guy's reputation?!" he looked him in the eyes.

Monty didn't have an answer to that, he felt trapped with his stupidness because Diego was right, since when did he care about someone other than his friends?! To them, Winston was the new gay guy from Hillcrest, but to him he was the drastic changing point of his life. 

" I don't! It's just that If he lies about someone random this time, who knows, he could be lying about me tomorrow!"

And that was the lamest answer. Diego gave him a disbelieving look but soon enough he tried to lighten up the tense atmosphere and said:

"Dude everyone here brag about things that never happened, and we all know that half of the things we hear are bullshit. Like the time Scott said he slept with Lucy from the cheerleaders team and he barely got to the second base with her."

They laughed remembering how Scott was caught with his lie. Monty was grateful for the laughter, he felt at ease and no longer under the microscope looked by Diego.

"All I'm saying that he's your friend. And if you have a problem with him you talk to him not smash his face." Then he stopped for a second and said :"And remember bros before hoes."

Monty shot his eyes up but Diego was busying himself covering the wound with a plaster so he didn't see the horror look in Monty's eyes. Why bring the "bros before hoes" rule now? Does Diego know something?! Does that make Winston under "the hoes" category?!

Diego was smart and he didn't need more clues to connect the dots. He was suspecting something but he wasn't the kind of person who sniff around someone and confront them about it.

+.+.+.+

It was 6 in the evening. Winston was in the living room editting some photos on his laptop when the door bell rang. He groaned not appreciating the interruption, walked to the front door and opened it.

He was faced with the back side of a blue letterman jacket that he wouldn't mistake it in a crowd of thousands.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely because niceness didn't do him good last time.

Monty spinned around and met him.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to your face?"

Every inch of his face was either bruised or cut out and covered with a plaster, his left eyelids were swollen closing his eye and probably compromising his sight.

"Who did this to you?"

All the anger that he held against him since yesterday was washed away by worry. He was so close to walk toward the bruised guy to check his face, touch it, and maybe kiss every cut to make it better.

Monty cleared his throat and said with a light tone :

" you should've seen his face."

Winston reacted quickly to that and smiled while crossing his arms to have some control on his body:

"You don't say, I've been there once and I gotta say those fists are made of steel."

He was referring to the first night they hooked up at that party.

Monty rolled his eyes:

"How many times should I apologise to you to forget about it?! "

He grinned widely: " I was just teasing you, come in."

He moved from the entrance and let Monty pass by him. The smell of Winston's familiar colonge hit him hard and the clothes he was wearing hit him even harder. He was wearing a black tshirt and a gray sweatpant, Monty couldn't help but remember the times he had seen him like this, so casual. It was always in the morning after a night of sex. He pushed those thoughts away and decided to concentrate in the present moment.

They sat in the living room on opposite couches.

"You didn't show up at school" Monty stated the obvious.

"I was busy." he stopped for a second as if he was contemplating saying more to justify his absence "running some errands for my father's buisness dinner tomorrow."

So he wasn't absent because of what happened. "I thought you rich people have someone to run around and do that stuff for you."

Winston laughed and God how much that laugh was missed.

"We do actually have one, Mrs.Jones , but she came down with the flu so I volunteered" he went silent for few seconds then added " and it was nice to take a break from school to sort my shit out."

And that explains him ignoring my calls and message, he was taking a day off from all the drama, but here I am brining all the drama to him in his living room.

"So, who did this to you?" He asked again because deep inside him he was hoping it has something to do with the coffee shop incident.

"Luke."

And boy that one word gave him butterflies. He desperately wanted Monty to do something about it the moment it happened. Because that would prove to him that he still cares. And he did eventually. He still cares. He didn't disappoint him.

Winston was playing with the strings of his sweatpants barely able to surpress his smile. He was not sure how to react to the fact that Monty beat up his friend for him. Should he thank him? Or hug him? He missed his warm tight hugs but are they in a stage where hugging was back to being okay?! He decided to do something else:

" I .. my parents are in New york, they're not coming till tomorrow afternoon. Would you ... would you like to hang out?"

And that question brought a lot of nice old memories to both of them. After the homecoming game. He cleared his throat after seeing how Monty was lost in his thoughts.he didn't want to creep him out so he clarified:

"I don't mean "hanging out" like that, I mean like really hang out, play video games, order takeout, and maybe watch a movie."

"Yeah, that would be nice" he replied immediately.

Monty took the offer of that kind of "hanging out" gladly because he wasn't in the mood or the physical power for the other one.

They ordered a pizza and ate it while Winston was showing Monty the photos he took on his laptop. They were mostly portraits of random people, Librety students, and landscapes.

"Man you do like photography!"

"Well, what's a better way to preserve the beautiful moments?"

"A memory." he said pointing at his temple.

Winston chuckled: "you know that memories are unreliable, right?"

"Maybe yours is, mine is as sharp as a knife"

Winston laughed harder this time.

"So what's this folder?" Monty pointed at the screen after noticing a folder with the name 'soon to be deleted'

Winston blushed and flustered: "it's nothing"

"Come on, show me the bad shots before you delete them. "

"Oh they aren't bad at all, they're just .. they weren't supposed to be taken and saved."

Monty's mind traveled to places with Winston's answer, shots that are not supposed to be taken and saved. What could that be other than his nudes?!

"Now I'm more curious. Come on, show me!"

"Okay, okay, but promise me not to get angry"

"Angry?" Of him flashing his dick to the camera? Never. "Okay, I promise."

He opened the folder with hesitation and more than 100 photos were loading in seconds. They weren't dick pictures, they were all pictures of Monty taken secretly. Like a celebrity being shot by a creepy paparazzi, but Winston wasn't creepy at all, he was falling for Monty. The photos were taken during his practices, matches, dances, classes, and the few times he was shirtless asleep in Winston's bed after having sex.

"Wow!" He said in a monotone voice.

Monty thought, so all those times he showed up during practice saying he needs photos for the yearbook or the school website was actually just an excuse to take my pictures.

"I.. I'm sorry, I swear I was going to delete them once I gather them all from the other memories too and ... "

"Wait, there's more?" He interrupted with a smile that relaxed Winston immediately.

"Y..yeah"

"I need to see them"

"Alright, just give me few minutes" he got up to bring the memories from his bedroom.

"And Winston?"

"Yeah?" he stopped in his track and looked back.

"These are really good photos and I don't want you to delete them, okay?"

"Okay" his heart was dancing with joy.

Angry Monty would smash the laptop to tiny pieces then burn them one by one in the fireplace to make sure that no trace of them is left. But happy content Monty did the complete opposite, he grabbed the laptop carefully and changed the folder's name to 'never to be deleted'.

After looking at all the photos they decided to watch a movie, an action movie picked by Monty. Winston made some popcorn and purposely put it in one big bowl as if his enormous fancy kitchen didn't have another bowl to split the popcorn in two bowls, he just wanted an excuse to sit beside Monty and maybe "accidently" touch his hand occasionally because he missed the sensation of his skin.

During the movie, Monty's phone buzzed with a message. He took it out of his pocket and read the text with a big smile.

Winston asked: "good news?"

Monty passed the phone to him to read Zach's text: " _saved your ass De la Cruz, you'll play next game, while Luke will play the one after . You owe me_ "

Winston looked puzzled so Monty explained:

"Luke and I were banned from playing next game, so Zach managed to convince the coach to ban us separately so the chances of losing our next game are lesser"

"Shit" Winston gave him back his phone.

"Yeah shit" Monty shoved it in his pocket.

"I feel terrible for dragging you into my mess."

"Don't, I let myself in and I don't regret it"

Winston looked at him with a shy smile then shifted his gaze to the ongoing movie on TV. Knowing that Monty got in trouble for him was a thing but not regretting it was another thing. A new level of care he didn't expect coming from the guy who's been ghosting for weeks.

Monty interrupted his thoughts when he cleared his throat preparing himself to speak:

"I .. I just need to clarify something .."

Winston pressed the pause button and gave Monty all his attention while the other adjusted his relaxed posture and leaned forward on the couch while casting his eyes on the floor.

"I did not send Luke. And I didn't know that he was going to do what he did."

Winston was silent not knowing how to respond to that and that made Monty more nervous.

"I mean .. I knew he was interested in you somehow, but I thought he'll ask you out on a date and see how it goes from there not ..." he trailed off because he really didn't know exactly what happened, all he knew was what Diego and Zach said to Luke immediatly after the incident, plus the distored version that Luke was telling the teammates in the lockers room. he didn't ask for the real details because it would draw suspicions and because he didn't want to find out about something worth killing Luke for. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in jail.

"It's fine." He shook his head slightly with a smile "seriously let's just forget it.". He wasn't planing to ruin this evening by talking about it.

Monty raised his gaze and was hit by the realisation of how much he missed Winston, his sincere smile and his calming presence. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and whispered: "I'm sorry" holding back his tears. He wasn't sure what was he apoligizing for, was it for having a trashy friend like Luke? Or because he messed up a really good thing he used to have with Winston and now he wants it back but doesn't know how to ask for it?

Winston who got the message behind it by looking at Monty's eyes with tears threatening to be shed; shifted closer and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's okay. We're okay."

And just like, everything became okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, they are all appreciated ❤


End file.
